Make Up Madness
by thirteencharms
Summary: Ginny wants Harry to notice him, so she slaps on some make up. Pure fluff. fluffier than your cat.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. So just read…=)

                "Hermione!" Ginny called, clutching a brown paper bag tightly. She had just arrived from Hogsmeade, tired and rather breathless. She found Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting beside the fire, doing their usual things. Hermione was reading _Magical Me_ for the fourteenth time while Harry and Ron played a friendly match of Wizard's chess. Hermione looked up at Ginny, surprised. Harry and Ron jumped at Ginny's sudden outburst.

                "Honestly, Gin! You could've woken up the dead with you screaming around like a bloody mandrake!" Ron scoffed, his bishop taking a whack at Harry's knight. Despite his loss, Harry laughed merrily.  Ginny's stomach did a little flip flop. Harry's smile always got her. She walked past Ron with a huff and pulled Hermione up. Ginny cleared her throat, but spoke softly, "I need to talk to you," she glanced at the two boys, "Alone." 

                Hermione nodded and both girls left, leaving Harry and Ron with puzzled expressions. Ginny glanced at Hermione. She had a smile playing on her lips. Good, that meant she knew what this was about. When they went in the dormitories, the bushy haired girl bursted out laughing. She dropped herself on the nearest bed, clutching her sides. Ginny stared at her with a confused look similar to the boys' earlier on.

                "What? What's so funny?" Ginny asked, setting the brown paper bag on her trunk. Hermione waved her hand in front of her face, "I'm sorry, Gin. But what's that gunk on your eyes? You look like a raccoon!" 

                Ginny walked towards the mirror and frowned. This was the reason she needed Hermione in the first place, "Eye shadow. That's why I called you in the first place.  You do know how…how I feel about…'bout Harry don't you?"

                "Of course I know, but what has this got to do with eye-shadow? And what's inside that bag?" Hermione asked, getting up to look at the bag's contents. Ginny snatched it away quickly before Hermione's fingertips even brushed against it. She sighed, "I suppose you want to know the whole story?"

                "Oh, no, I'd rather go down and clean the girls' lavatory all day long!" Hermione said sarcastically. Ginny giggled, "Alright, alright, here goes. Okay, I've been really tired of Harry not noticing me at all, so I asked for advice from Lavender and Parvati."

                "Oh, I don't know about Harry not noticing you, Gin. And asking Lavender and Parvati for advice isn't a very good idea," Hermione commented. 

                "I know, I know! But I just had to try. So I went down to Hogsmeade with Lavender and Parvati earlier on and we went to this witch's shop near Madam Puddifoot's.  We found all sorts of muggle stuff there, and they bought me this," Ginny said, opening the bag and taking out its contents. There were tubes of lipstick, lip gloss, cases of powder, blush and eye shadow, more tubes of lip gloss, mascara and an eye liner. 

                "Muggle make-up? What in the world are you going to do with this junk?" Hermione asked, fingering a tube of rosy lip gloss. 

                "Ever wondered why Lavender and Parvati always look so pretty? They said they wore this _made-up_—"

                "Make-up," Hermione corrected. Ginny continued, "So they tried putting some on me, but they are horrible at putting it on other people's faces! Luckily, I was able to stop them from putting more on my face. And, thank Merlin for this, Harry nor Ron didn't notice it as well! "

                "So what is it that you want me to do?" Hermione asked. Ginny grinned, "Well, since you are muggle-born, I was wondering if you could help me, no, _teach me _how to put this on properly. This way, I hope, Harry will notice me."

                Ginny looked at her friend expectantly. She hoped she'd do it. Or even know how to do it. She had had it almost up to here about Harry's ignorance towards her feelings. It wasn't that she was really desperate or anything. She knew Harry had more things on his mind like the war and Sirius, but she just couldn't help it. He had to notice her. Or else she really was going to give up on him. 

Hermione looked uneasy. She really didn't know how to put on make-up, as she had never put on some herself. But the pleading look on Ginny's face made her give in. _Harry_, she thought, _you better tell her you love her soon! See all the trouble I'm doing for you, I hope you are thankful._

                "Er, where shall I start? How about this?" Hermione said, holding up a case of blush. Ginny shrugged. Hermione opened the case and applied some on Ginny's cheeks carelessly.  After a few minutes Hermione stepped back and examined her work. Ginny had wedges of orange for cheeks. Hermione stopped herself from laughing and continued by putting some foundation all over her face.

                After a while, Hermione set down her brush, and placed her hands on Ginny's shoulder, "Ginny, are you sure you want to do this?" Ginny looked at her and laughed, "Of course I do!" She walked towards the dormitory door.

                "Wait! Don't you want to see how you look like?" Hermione asked, with fear in her eyes. Ginny shook her head, "I trust you. Even if I look horrible right now, I won't hold a grudge against you. At least Harry will notice me, won't he?"

                Hermione sighed, "I'll go with you. If Ron and Harry dare laugh at you, I'll knock them out for you." Ginny just smiled, took a deep breath and opened the door. As soon as she stepped out, all eyes were on her. Luckily, Ron and Harry were the only ones in the Common Room, as the others seemed to be in the Great Hall eating dinner.  Ginny could've fainted. Ron started to burst out a string of huge guffaws, making her cheeks as red as the roots of her hair. Harry only started to chuckle, but Ginny knew that he only did that to be polite.  At that moment, Ginny hated everyone in the room. Especially Harry. Noble Harry, who couldn't even laugh properly at her stupid face. Noble Harry, who took pity on her. Noble Harry, who stole away her heart. Stop! She looked like a bloody clown! Someone should have placed her in a cage, so that all of Britain and beyond can oggle at her. She wanted to run away from Harry and the rest. But she didn't. She smiled at Hermione, who smiled back, and walked out of the Portrait hole.  She didn't want to look like an emotional git. But she didn't think Harry would care anyway.

 Harry  had stopped smiling. He shouldn't have chuckled, nor crack a smile at all. _Stupid git_, he thought to himself, _I ought to be ashamed of myself!_

                "RON!" Hermione boomed, slapping Ron's hand. Ron was still laughing, clutching his sides. 

                "I can't believe both of you! You shouldn't have been so insensitive! Honestly!" Hermione said. Harry thought she sounded a bit like Mrs. Weasley. Ron said through his laughs, "She…looks like…a  clown! Is she off her rocker?"

                Harry looked towards the portrait hole as Ron and Hermione started to bicker. He felt really bad that he had laughed at Ginny. He felt Hermione tugging at his arm, "Harry, do you know _why _she even smeared all that gunk on her face?"

                He gulped. He didn't know. He honestly didn't, "Why did she put make up on?"

                Hermione's face softened, and she smiled, "Because of you. She wanted you to notice her. She didn't even care if she looked horrible. When she came in earlier, you didn't even notice her wearing—"

                "Eye shadow," Harry finished. Hermione smiled brightly at his reply. Ron stared at him with utter confusion, "Harry? She was wearing eye shadow? I didn't even see that. How did you know, anyhow?"

                Hermione looked at Ron, as if saying, "Harry's in love with your sister." It took a while for Ron to process the information. Finally, when he got it, he said, "You fancy my sister? My _baby_ sister?" Harry stared at his shoes, "Er…I don't suppose there's a problem?"

                "Of course there's a bloody problem! What in the world took you so bloody long? And why are you here? Go on, go after her!" Ron said, smiling at clapping Harry's back. Harry gave out a sigh of relief. One Weasley down, another one to go. Then Ron started to laugh again, "Which goon helped her put on that _made-up_ anyway?"

                Harry quickly crawled through the portrait hole as Hermione started to swell up.

                "RONALD WEASLEY!"

                Harry looked everywhere in the castle for Ginny, but to no avail. He gave up, and decided to take some fresh air outside. He walked outside of the castle and headed towards the Great Lake. He was staring at the night sky, dotted with silver stars. He really wished he could find Ginny and tell her how much he liked her. The previous year had been so crazy, with the war and Sirius being gone. He couldn't believed it all happened in his fifth year. 

                Harry walked around aimlessly for a while, when he saw a figure, leaning on a tree. The moon came out from behind the dark clouds, making the figure's hair shine bright scarlet. Ginny. He sat beside her without making a sound. He was surprised she didn't even flinch at all. Most girls would scream and immediately pull out their wand when they get surprise visits at night.

                "Lumos," he muttered, and turned his wand to make sure he can see Ginny's face. He could tell she hadn't been crying, even though her mascara was smeared all over her eyes.  Her eyes weren't red, or so he thought.

                "I tried to wash it off," Ginny explained softly, "But it won't come off. I shouldn't have put that rubbish on my face." She stood up, and splashed some water from the lake onto her face. Harry stood up, dipped his hands in the surprisingly clear water, and wiped the black mascara of Ginny's cheek. Under her make-up blush, Ginny went scarlet. Harry Potter was holding her cheek! 

                "Hermione told me everything," he said, his fingers lingering at Ginny's cheek, down to her chin, "You shouldn't have done that for me. I'm not sure if it was worth it."

"Why not?" Ginny asked softly.

"Because it seems that its my fault that you had to cover your face with make up. You are already beautiful without it. Inside-out." Harry said, staring at Ginny's chocolate orbs of eyes. Harry leaned closer, but Ginny turned away.

"Don't play with me Harry. It's not funny, if this is some joke you and Ron conjured up—"Ginny was cut off by Harry's finger on her lips. Harry sighed, "I'm not joking. Why would I joke about the clearest thing in my life?"

"I-I beg your pardon? What do you mean by 'the clearest thing'?" Ginny asked, avoiding Harry's eyes. Harry laughed. Ginny gulped. How could Harry laugh at something like this? _Honestly_, Ginny thought, _all men are scum!_

                "I have heard of Ron being thick, but you Miss Weasley, I would have never thought," Harry replied. Ginny stared at him angrily, "What? Who are you calling thick? You're the thickest person on earth, right after my brother! After five years Harry. _Five years!_ You still don't see me! "

                "I see you. I see you all the time. In my dreams, when I go to class, when I play Quidditch. I see you when you walk down the stairs, your eyes glittering with pure joy, not a care in the world. I see you when you smile, when you laugh, when you blush. Whatever you do, I see you, you just don't think I do," Harry said.

                "Y-you still haven't answered my question, Harry. What do you mean, the clearest thing in your life? What is it?" Ginny said, her voice all cracked with emotion. Did Harry love her? 

               "You. You are the clearest thing in my life. The fact that I love you is the clearest thing in my life. Ginny, I love you," Harry said. He finally leaned in, pressing his lips onto Ginny's. In her mind, Ginny was screaming sore. He finally said it. He answered the question she had asked for so long. Did Harry love her?

                Yes, Harry Potter loved Ginny Weasley.


End file.
